


Staring God Right In The Eyes You Tell Him He's A Monster, He Laughs

by HDremake



Series: Manchild And His Unaddressed Issues [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Delusion, Error Being Absolutely Insane, M/M, Mentions of religion, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, do not be mislead error definitely has a weird thing for ink in this, error is a desperate little man, error's like: some of us delude ourselves about inks godhood to cope???, god worship, references to masturbation, this isn't really a ship fic but it's also not really platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDremake/pseuds/HDremake
Summary: His creator, his enemy, hisGod.





	Staring God Right In The Eyes You Tell Him He's A Monster, He Laughs

His creator, his enemy, his **God**. 

Creator of the Multiverse. Error knew if **he **had any idea that Error thought he was the sole creator of the Multiverse, the other would be angered. **He **always insisted that he was only assistance in the manner, that the CREATORS are the ones that made them. Unlike **him** , Error knew that was insanity. At least Error had the self awareness to know that he was mad and the ‘voices’ were nothing more than a figment of his deranged imagination. **He **was a moron, his **God**, who couldn’t accept this. 

**The man** who could create thousands upon thousands of Universes like it was nothing. **He ** was the one creating. **He ** was the one that _ created him, the ERROR. _ ** **

**He ** mingled among other lowly beings for the sole reason of it being interesting. **He ** convinced two other Sans’ with his mischievous trickery, _ ‘The Star Sans’.’ _ What an excruciatingly unfunny _ joke. _

_Jokes._ **He **told many jokes. They were all terrible. **He **could create better jokes, **his **infinite knowledge just begging to be tapped into, but **he **would rather pose as a _fool._ **He **would rather pretend to be like **his **creations. **He **would rather pretend that **he **didn’t will entire Universes into existence at the drop of a hat. 

Error destroyed **his ** creations and **he ** humored Error’s retaliations against **him ** because it was a another way to spend **his ** endless amount of time. **His **never ending time… 

Some had described **him ** as an immortal to Error, Error thought otherwise. **He ** was past simple terms like mortality or immortality, **he ** could end all of this with practically a snap of **his ** fingers if **he ** felt it was time. Whenever Error even insinuated **his ** raw power, that **he ** could end all of this pushing and pulling for control right now, that **he ** could end Error, **he **would laugh and tell him he was wrong.

**His ** laugh wasn’t real. **He ** was emotionless. **He ** retained no Soul, and yet survived. The liquid **he ** drank to feel **he ** referred to as his _ ‘paints.’ _ Error never understood how this worked, he can only dream to ever truly understand. It was only fair that their God had no true emotions, **he ** was to be objective, unfavoring, ominous. **He**, however, seemed to fight all these notions, diverging from all of them. 

**He** was forgetful, impossibly so. Error had a feeling inside him that he shouldn’t be the one judging **him** for it, but nothing ever stopped him from being a hypocrite. **His ** memory was so awful that Error can recall a select few times where the other forgot what **he **was saying midsentence, and it must happen very often for Error to remember such a minute detail. 

Error had visited many worlds, all of them had Gods, deities that they spoke of. The grand power of them all. Some created the waves, some the skies, some created emotions within monsters and humans alike. Error knew of the other ‘Gods’ within the Multiverse. One who had the audacity to call herself the God of _ Life _ , one who had the gall to call himself the God of _ Magic. _ They were false prophets, liars putting on masks and pretending to be something they are not nor will ever be. **He **created those creatures. 

He would never be one to admit he found **him ** interesting. That he thought of **him ** in his most vulnerable moments. That he spent years studying God’s from books he had stolen from destroyed worlds, that he saw every scar left as a trophy, as proof that his God, his radiant **God** , found interest in _ him. _That he made a special effort to recall every battle, every word, every vile. 

Error wouldn’t say it was an obsession.

Because it wasn’t. 

* * *

He looked at his creator, his God, his enemy, **Ink** , in the sockets and sneered, he spoke to him: “ **you’re a pathetic, deranged, selfish, ** ** _monster,_ **” your God smiles and chokes back a laugh, “right back at cha, pal.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok if any of you were expecting sexy errorink fuck sex from me you'll be disappointed. though the 'vulnerable moments' are a unsubtle allusion to masturbation, so there's your big sex moment, bro. uhh this is kinda pretty wildly different from how literally any person with a brain cell portrays their relationship but i love it when characters r like 'haha ur kinda a god just kidding unless' to people they wanna bone. two fics in one day? right before i have to go back to school? we die like men  
also error is 100% wrong about ink lol


End file.
